Bataille de patates
by Lisiane
Summary: Ou comment la grande salle quasiment silencieuse devient un champ de bataille remplie de rires


**Patates et blabla**

Ou comment une grande salle quasiment silencieuse devient un champ de bataille remplie de rires.

Disclameur : tout appartient à J.K Rowling

Ce soir-là, la grande salle était silencieuse. Les cinquièmes et les septièmes années avaient vite fait taire tout le monde pour pouvoir réviser en paix, car les BUSES et les ASPICs étaient proches.

Luna semblait passionnée par le Chicaneur et ne mangeait pas. Soudain, elle sentit sur son cou un impact, puis une sorte de pâte graisseuse se coller et glisser le long de sa nuque. La jeune fille passa la main dans sa chevelure blonde, et chercha du regard qui avait eu l'audace de lui lancer ce « quelque chose » sur ses cheveux. Son regard soupçonneux se glissa d'abord sur la table des Serpentards, car elle savait que c'était leur genre de faire des blagues douteuses telles que celle-ci. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait être coupable. Alors, elle jeta un œil vers les Gryffondors et elle y croisa tout de suite les yeux malicieux de George et son air _(il ne faut surtout pas s'y fier) _d'ange.

« L'ange » était assis à côté de son frère qui ne semblait pas à l'aise et se tortillait sur son banc. Alors que George rigolait, Fred, renversa son verre de jus de citrouille et gêné, il essaya de nettoyer le tout avec un sort qui ne fit qu'aggraver les choses, car il le rata et son jus se rependit sur toute la table des Gryffondors.

C'est avec un grand sourire que la jolie blonde, attrapa un plat de purée de patates et qu'elle y prit une grosse cuillère qu'elle jeta, plus ou moins sans magie, sur George. Le rouquin étonné n'eut pas eu le temps de l'éviter et se ramassa la purée en pleine face. Le temps qu'il se reprenne tous les Gryffondors (même Hermione qui avait lâché son livre) saisirent des plats de purée et en jetèrent sur les Serdaigles.

Surpris, ceux-ci se virent bientôt envahit par de la purée de patates. Puis peu à peu et sous l'ordre de Luna, ils attaquèrent aussi.

Les Poufsouffles éclatèrent de rire et se joignirent aux deux maisons.

Il ne restait qu'une table qui ne semblait point vouloir prendre parti au combat et qui se moquaient des « gamins ». Mais les trois autres maisons qui ne semblaient pas les oublier, se réunirent pour lancer ce qui restait des plats sur les serpents moqueurs et avant que les Serpentards n'aient eu le temps de dire « OUF » ils étaient assaillis par des patates.

Dumbledore souriait et ses yeux pétillaient sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, il tapait des mains et mangeait des bonbons au citron.

Alors que la table des professeurs allait arrêter la bataille qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, le professeur Snape (Rogue) reçu de la purée, en très grande quantité, sur sa tête blafarde. Dumbledore se roula par terre à cette vue, Severus prit le plat en entier de purée et le balança sur le crâne du vieil homme qui resta très étonné. Mais le passionné de citron était bien décidé d'avoir une revanche et c'est le pudding qui termina sur un directeur de maison qui effaça vite fait bien fait le rictus qui s'était mis sur son visage dégoulinant de purée.

Les quatre maisons et les professeurs se lançaient ce qu'ils trouvaient, sous le regard découragé de Rusard qui imaginait déjà les heures de nettoyages et faisait des plans en se demandant comment il allait réussir à nettoyer toute la nourriture qui s'était logée sur le plafond étoilé.

C'est un Premier ministre qui se retrouva au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle pour voir pourquoi Albus était en retard au rendez-vous demandé quelques heures plus tôt. Le Premier ministre n'avait jamais imaginé cela, il pensait qu'Albus était encore en train de manger des bonbons. Mais jamais ça.

Ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut de voir un Severus ruisselant de pommes de terre et de pudding. Enfin plutôt de le voir hilare et lançant, lui aussi, ce qu'il pouvait sur des Gryffondors plutôt joyeux.

Le Premier ministre était totalement sous le choc de voir Dumbledore en train de draguer le professeur McGonagall sous une pluie de gratins de pommes de terre.

Il ne s'énerva même pas lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par un Harry poursuivi d'un Malfoy, aux cheveux tuberculés, qui essayait de transformer « ce satané Gryffondor » en patate chaude.

Le Premier ministre vit miss teigne se cacher derrière un Rusard dépressif. Il vit un fantôme aspiré par un plat de patates grillées ensorcelées par un jeune Serpentard pour au contraire se répandre sur toute personne passant par là, _(mais bon, le sort était légèrement raté). _Il remarqua qu'aucun élève n'avait été épargné par la bataille de nourriture. Il écouta une fille hurler que son maquillage coulait. Il entendit des jeunes Poufsouffles chanter :

_De nos jours, la vie est dure quand on est une petite patate,_

_Qu'on soit mûre ou pas mûre, il faut bien se tenir sur ses pattes._

...

Mais le plus étonnant, c'était ce couple au milieu de la grande salle, sur une table qui s'embrassait et ne semblait plus du tout occupé pas la guerre qui faisait rage. Le garçon s'était rapproché quelque temps plus tôt de sa belle, l'avait prit par la taille et lui avait dit qu'il était désolé, que son frère était un bouffon, que la purée de patates avait sali ses beaux cheveux blond, que,… Puis il s'était tu lorsque des lèvres douces avaient recouvert les siennes.

Se relit : Heu, j'ai écrit ça moi ? Bon. …

Alors comment ça m'est venu ? Heu, dans un moment de « je ne sais pas quoi faire ». J'ai demandé deux noms et un thème à des amis, et j'ai reçu « Luna, Fred et patates ». Alors dans un délire j'ai écrit quelques lignes sur des patates, le lieu m'est venu toute suite en tête, et lorsque que j'ai lu Fred comme deuxième nom j'ai tout de suite pensé « bataille, patates, malicieux, incompréhension, ». Et j'avoue que le « love story » est ce que j'ai écrit en dernier, j'ai écrit et réécrit des millions de fois des scènes quels conques en mettant en scène Luna et Fred et j'ai finalement repris mon idée initial. Voilà vous savez tout,…

Le texte n'a été corrigé que par moi, donc mille désolés pour toutes les fautes qui restent,…

Je me demande si vous avez compris quelque chose au final ^^

Et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Je ne vous oblige pas à me laisser un review (impero ^^) mais si vous préféré je vous laisse mon adresse mail :

Un cœur de pierre

Merci d'avoir lu, et mille bisous bien baveux

Votre tatou dévoué ( tatou - tatoo, tatou- petit comme moi brefff )

Lisiane


End file.
